The present invention relates in a first aspect to a connecting device for connection between a brake disc and a hub, on which the brake disc is fitted via a splined connection with recesses on the brake disc and complementary protrusions on the hub which cooperate with them, or vice versa, which connecting device is made of non-rusting material and is intended to be fitted between a side surface of a recess and the adjacent side surface of the protrusion which cooperates with the recess.
In another aspect the invention relates to a method for fitting a brake disc on a hub whereby the brake disc is fitted on the hub via a splined connection with recesses and protrusions, and a connecting device made of non-rusting material is introduced between a side surface of a recess and the adjacent side surface of the protrusion which cooperates with the recess.
The connecting devices which are arranged between the hub and the brake disc reduce heat transmission and compensate for dimensional tolerances. They may also make it easier to remove the brake disc from the hub, e.g. on the occasion of disc change. Such removal can often be a problem because the brake disc and the hub rust firmly to one another at the splined connection. Examples of the connecting devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,556 and U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0084685. The devices described in those specifications are mainly intended to facilitate the handling of connecting elements which are primarily configured to reduce heat transmission and are therefore double-layered.
In contexts where it is of great importance to reduce the problem of rusting up, the connecting device is made of non-rusting material.
The known devices have the disadvantage that the two layers cannot readily be parted from one another, particularly when they have been fitted.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connecting device which facilitates the fitting and removal of the brake disc and to provide a method for fitting a brake disc on a hub which is simple and facilitates the removal thereof.
The terms axial, radial and tangential used in this patent application relate to the axis of the brake disc/of the hub unless indicated otherwise.